source_codefandomcom-20200213-history
People.com Source Code
PEOPLE.com | Celebrity News, Exclusives, Photos, and Videos Subscribe Search News Royals Photos TV Music Style Watch PeopleTV Subscribe Search Close Home Subscribe News Photos Down Star Tracks Watch PeopleTV Newsletters Royals Down News Meghan Markle Kate Middleton Babies Down Births Expecting Celeb Blogs Galleries Style Down News Fashion Beauty Shopping TV Down Kardashians DWTS Housewives The Bachelor Movies Down News Movie Awards Celebrities Music Down Kanye West Beyoncé Carrie Underwood Taylor Swift Human Interest Down News Tragedy & Triumph Heroes Daily Smile Crime Down News Courts & Trials Cold Cases Exclusives Food Down Recipes Food News Celebrity Food Chefs Home & Travel Down Stars at Home Real Estate Décor Celebrity Vacations Health Down Health News Body Positivity Celebrity Fitness Weight Loss Inspiration Pets Down Dogs Cats Adoption Funny Videos Celeb Pets Politics Down Celebrity & Politics Donald Trump Crosswords Magazine Down Print Magazine Give a Gift Premium Customer Service Stay Connected Heather Locklear Hospitalized Following a Possible Overdose Just Hours After She Was Released from Jail Posted 06.25.2018 ALSO ON PEOPLE Heather Locklear Was 'Extremely Intoxicated' When She Was Arrested for Battery: See Her Mugshot Jersey Shore Star Ronnie Ortiz-Magro's Ex Jen Harley Arrested for Domestic Battery After Allegedly Dragging Him with Her Car While Their Baby Was Inside WATCH PEOPLE NOW LIVE Recapping the Wild Two-on-One Date from Last Night’s The Bachelorette More from PeopleTV Star Tracks Chrissy Teigen & John Legend Enjoy Date Night, Plus Hillary Scott, Derek Hough & More Updated 06.26.2018 Latest News Net-a-Porter is Having an Insanely Awesome 70 Percent Off Sale! Shop the Best Under-$200 Items Now Updated 06.26.2018 Exclusive Grocery Store Joe! Taxidermist Kendall! Meet the New Bachelor in Paradise Cast Updated 06.26.2018 Oops, He Did It Again! Britney Spears' Son Jayden Steals Her Phone to Prank Her — See the Hilarious Clip Updated 06.26.2018 Bella Hadid Crashes a High School Prom Wearing a Black Juicy Tracksuit Updated 06.26.2018 Kim Kardashian and Kanye West's $18 Million Former Bel Air Mansion is Back on the Market 7 Months After Sale Updated 06.26.2018 See Zac Efron and His Hot Brother Dylan Cradle Baby Goats in Their Arms! Updated 06.26.2018 President Trump Stirs Melania Surgery Rumors: ‘I Would Let You Know If She Got a Facelift’ Updated 06.26.2018 Lindsay Lohan Says Longtime Friend Tiffany Trump Is 'a Really Sweet Girl' and 'Nice Person' Updated 06.26.2018 These Sold-Out Meghan Markle-Approved Jeans Are Back In Stock - Hurry and Snag Your Pair Now! Updated 06.26.2018 Israeli President Makes Emotional Request for Prince William's Palestine Visit Updated 06.26.2018 get your daily dose Please Enter a Valid Email Address Please Enter a Valid ZIP Address Thanks for signing up for our newsletter!Check your email to verify your signup. follow us Facebook Tumblr Instagram Pinterest YouTube Snapchat Watch People Now Live Live on People Now:Recapping the Wild Two-on-One Date From Last Night’s The Bachelorette Updated 06.26.2018 Katy Perry Got Rejected from Multiple Upscale Restaurants So She Went to Taco Bell Instead Updated 06.26.2018 Ariana Grande & Pete Davidson's Most TMI, PDA-Filled Moments, Ranked Updated 06.26.2018 Serena Williams on Getting Pregnant Again: 'I Don't Know If I Want to Play If I Have Another Baby' Updated 06.26.2018 Footloose's Elizabeth Gorcey Claims an Actress 'Lost Their Virginity' While Making the 1984 Hit Updated 06.26.2018 New Father of 5 Chip Gaines Jokes 'Errbody' Is Having Babies — Including His Pig! Updated 06.26.2018 Exclusive Mean Girls Star Daniel Franzese and Fiancé Joseph Bradley Phillips End Engagement: 'We Must Go Our Separate Ways' Updated 06.26.2018 H&M Has the Cutest Swimsuits Right Now Starting at $7.99! Updated 06.26.2018 Surprise! From Cardi B and Offset to Amy and Chris: Stars' Secret Weddings Updated 06.26.2018 Cher Says Broadway-Bound Jukebox Musical About Her Life 'Needs Work' Updated 06.26.2018 Exclusive Why Dwyane Wade Says He ‘Never’ Drinks In Front of His Kids Updated 06.26.2018 Home Sweet Home! The Bachelor's Arie Luyendyk Jr. and Lauren Burnham Reveal Their New House Updated 06.26.2018 Michelle Williams 'Changed Her Flight' to See 'BFF' Busy Philipps for a Birthday Breakfast Updated 06.26.2018 Julia Louis-Dreyfus Posts Adorable Throwback Photo to Celebrate 31st Wedding Anniversary Updated 06.26.2018 8 TV Shows That Were Rescued by Their Fans Updated 06.26.2018 Jimmy Fallon Tells Melania Trump Her Anti-Bullying Campaign 'Isn't Working' After President's Twitter Taunt Updated 06.26.2018 Heather Locklear's Ex Jack Wagner Responds to Her Arrest and Hospitalization: 'We All Have Our Struggles' Updated 06.26.2018 Gal Meets Glam’s Stunning Summer Dresses Are 40 Percent Off at Nordstrom Right Now Updated 06.26.2018 Barbie's Latest 'Career of the Year' Doll Is Here - and She's a Robotics Engineer Updated 06.26.2018 Daniel Tosh Quietly Married Tosh.0 Writer Carly Hallam: Report Updated 06.26.2018 Exclusive Princess Eugenie and Princess Beatrice's Former Stylist Reveals How They Transformed Their Style Updated 06.26.2018 4 Sex and the City Trends That You Can (Shockingly) Still Rock Today Updated 06.26.2018 Who Has 'the Smallest Penis in the World' and Who Has '10 Inches?' Celeb Guys Get Real About Their, Ahem, Junk Updated 06.26.2018 Happy Birthday Ariana Grande! All of the Star's Most Badass Feminist Statements Updated 06.26.2018 Christian Siriano and Husband Brad Walsh Split After Nearly Two Years of Marriage Updated 06.26.2018 Doctors and Nurses Who Kill: Genene Jones, Charles Cullen and More Who Preyed on Their Patients and Others Updated 06.26.2018 Happy Birthday Ariana Grande! All of the Star’s Most Badass Feminist Statements Updated 06.26.2018 Jersey Shore Star Ronnie Ortiz-Magro's Ex Jen Harley Released from Jail After Domestic Battery Arrest Updated 06.26.2018 Hollywood Party-Turned-Wedding DJ Arrested for the Brutal 1992 Rape and Murder of School Teacher Christy Mirack Updated 06.26.2018 Nicole Kidman and Keith Urban Reminisce on 12th Wedding Anniversary: 'Feels Like It Was Yesterday' Updated 06.26.2018 These Sold-Out Meghan Markle-Approved Jeans Are Back In Stock - Hurry and Snag Your Pair Now! Updated 06.26.2018 Birthday Girl Ariana Grande Has 'Everything' She 'Ever Wanted' with Fiancé Pete Davidson Updated 06.26.2018 Teen Rolls Free of Fiery Detroit Plane Crash That Killed Dad and Stepmother: 'It Was a Miracle That He Got Out' Updated 06.26.2018 Prince William Visits Holocaust Memorial in Israel: I'm 'Trying to Comprehend the Scale' Updated 06.26.2018 Meghan Markle's Sold-Out Date Night Jeans Are Finally Back in Stock (Shop Fast!) Updated 06.26.2018 Teen Mom 2’s Briana DeJesus Reveals Javi Marroquin Proposed Marriage — and She Refused Updated 06.26.2018 Family of College Quarterback Who Died of Suicide Reveals His CTE Diagnosis: 'We Didn't See It' Updated 06.26.2018 Star Tracks Chrissy Teigen & John Legend Enjoy Date Night, Plus Hillary Scott, Derek Hough & More Updated 06.26.2018 Wedding Deejay Arrested for the Brutal 1992 Rape and Murder of School Teacher Christy Mirack Updated 06.26.2018 Pete Davidson Wishes Happy Birthday to 'the Most Precious Angel on Earth' Fiancée Ariana Grande Updated 06.26.2018 Country Exclusive Michael Ray Puts a New Kind of Cool on His Second Album: It's About Being 'Vulnerable' Updated 06.25.2018 Heather Locklear Hospitalized Following a Possible Overdose Just Hours After She Was Released from Jail Updated 06.25.2018 Slain Rapper XXXTentacion Remembered by Jamie Foxx at BET Awards: 'We Are Too Used to Young People Being Killed' Updated 06.25.2018 Ron Perlman Says He Once Purposely Peed on His Hands Before Shaking Harvey Weinstein's Hand Updated 06.25.2018 Everything Must Go! Toys 'R' Us Will Close All of Its Doors Forever This Friday After More Than 70 Years Updated 06.25.2018 Bachelorette Becca Kufrin Feels Like She's 'Back in 6th Grade' During 'Petty' Two-on-One Date Updated 06.25.2018 Selena Gomez Surprises Fans at Hospital Prom — and Sticks Around for Selfies Updated 06.25.2018 Demi Lovato Reveals New Tattoo She Got with Her Team: 'Love Is Accepting Someone for Who They Are,' They Explain Updated 06.25.2018 Move Over Tiny Sunglasses! Sporty Shades Are the Newest Celebrity Obsession Updated 06.25.2018 Katherine Heigl Apologizes After Taking 'Disrespectful' Photos in a Cemetery: 'That Was Not Appropriate' Updated 06.25.2018 Khloé Kardashian Reveals Her Relationship with Tristan Thompson Needed an 'Enormous Rebuilding' Just So They Could 'Even Coexist' Updated 06.25.2018 Teen Mom OG's Tyler Baltierra Shares Heartbreaking Poem Describing His Suicide Attempt at Age 11 Updated 06.25.2018 Exclusive Sam Smith Dances the Night Away in Boston Without Boyfriend Brandon Flynn: He Was 'Having a Good Time,' Says Source Updated 06.25.2018 These Are the Lavish Items Reportedly on Cardi B's Baby Registry — Including a Mini Bentley! Updated 06.25.2018 Kate Spade’s Big Sale is Here! The Most Adorable Styles to Shop Now Updated 06.25.2018 Country Tim & Faith: 20 Years in Adorable Photos Updated 06.25.2018 Margot Robbie and Husband Tom Ackerley Go on Rare Public Outing Together Updated 06.25.2018 Live Live on Chatter: Derek Hough Talks Working with J.Lo on World of Dance Updated 06.25.2018 Country Exclusive How Jana Kramer and Mike Caussin Overcame Infidelity and Multiple Miscarriages to Be Ready for Their Rainbow Baby Updated 06.25.2018 George H.W. Bush Rocks Socks Featuring Bill Clinton's Face as the Man Himself Stops by For a Visit Updated 06.25.2018 Shopping: The Best Under-$100 Finds from Anthropologie’s Amazing Summer Sale Updated 06.25.2018 More Latest News WATCH PEOPLE NOW LIVE Recapping the Wild Two-on-One Date from Last Night’s The Bachelorette More from PeopleTV must-see photos Fun on the Farm! Every Sweet Family Moment Chip and Joanna Gaines Have Shared of Their Life at Home All the Photos from Scotty McCreery's 'Classic' Wedding — and the Beauty and the Beast-esque Venue! Who Has 'the Smallest Penis in the World' and Who Has '10 Inches?' Celeb Guys Get Real About Their, Ahem, Junk Ariana Grande & Pete Davidson's Most TMI, PDA-Filled Moments, Ranked trending now Jersey Shore Star Ronnie Ortiz-Magro's Ex Jen Harley Released from Jail After Domestic Battery Arrest TV Posted 06.26.2018 Serena Williams on Getting Pregnant Again: 'I Don't Know If I Want to Play If I Have Another Baby' Style Posted 06.26.2018 Katy Perry Got Rejected from Multiple Upscale Restaurants So She Went to Taco Bell Instead Food Posted 06.26.2018 Family of College Quarterback Who Died of Suicide Reveals His CTE Diagnosis: 'We Didn't See It' Sports Posted 06.26.2018 Calif. Dad Fatally Shot in Tent in Front of Daughters, 2 and 4, on Camping Trip Crime Posted 06.25.2018 Hollywood Party-Turned-Wedding DJ Arrested for the Brutal 1992 Rape and Murder of School Teacher Christy Mirack Posted 06.26.2018 Star Tracks Chrissy Teigen & John Legend Enjoy Date Night, Plus Hillary Scott, Derek Hough & More Star Tracks Posted 06.26.2018 the royals These Sold-Out Meghan Markle-Approved Jeans Are Back In Stock - Hurry and Snag Your Pair Now! Style Posted 06.26.2018 11 Meghan Markle-Inspired Halter Dresses That Are Perfect for Wedding Season Posted 06.24.2018 See Every Photo So Far From Prince William's Historic Middle East Tour Royals Posted 06.25.2018 people style See What Emilia Clarke, Sophie Turner and More Celebs Wore to Kit Harington and Rose Leslie's Wedding Celebrity Weddings Posted 06.25.2018 Check Out Ariana Grande's $93,000 Engagement Ring from SNL's Pete Davidson (and More Gorgeous Star Sparklers!) Style Posted 05.14.2018 3 Ridiculously Cute Outfits You Should Wear For July 4th Weekend Style Posted 06.25.2018 Shop Joanna Gaines' Fixer Upper Finale Style and More of Her Signature Staples, from Cut-Offs to Clogs Gal Meets Glam’s Stunning Summer Dresses Are 40 Percent Off at Nordstrom Right Now Find Out Where Robin Roberts Has Been Getting Her Super-Cute (and Under-$50!) GMA Sheaths Gwyneth Paltrow Spent a Bikini-Clad Weekend with Fiancé Brad Falchuk and Designer Valentino Garavani: See the Photos food, home & travel 14 Times Joanna Gaines Proved She’s the Coolest Mom Home Posted 06.25.2018 Andrew Zimmern and More Chefs Pay Tribute to Anthony Bourdain on What Would Have Been His 62nd Birthday Food Posted 06.25.2018 Frosting Face-Off! See the Unusual Way Property Brothers' Drew Scott and Linda Phan Chose Their Wedding Cake Home Posted 06.25.2018 Celeb Vacations: Halle Berry Has a "Magical" Vacation with her Kids, Kate Hudson Babymoons in Greece and More Celebrities Who Love Drinking Wine As Much As You Do Celebrity Restaurant Sightings: See the Hot Spots Where the Stars Are Dining Celebrity Foodies: See What the Stars Are Snacking on Today famous families 24 Times DJ Khaled's Son's Life Was Infinitely Cooler Than Yours Babies Posted 06.25.2018 Siblings in the Sun! Halle Berry Shares Rare Photos of Her Kids on Their 'Magical' Family Vacation in Bora Bora Too Cute Posted 06.25.2018 Joanna Gaines Said She Loves ‘Discovering’ New Baby Products That ‘Didn’t Exist’ Before Welcoming Son Crew Posted 06.25.2018 Exclusive No One Is Safe! Watch Comedian Michelle Collins Go Through Unsuspecting Strangers' Phones Posted 06.5.2018 Exclusive How Ree Drummond Turned a Tiny Oklahoma Town into the Center of Her Pioneer Woman Empire Posted 06.7.2018 more celebrity news Heather Locklear Was 'Extremely Intoxicated' When She Was Arrested for Battery: See Her Mugshot TV Posted 06.25.2018 Eva Longoria Shares Message of 'Gratitude for This Little Blessing' Alongside Sweet Photo of Her Newborn Son's Feet Too Cute Posted 06.25.2018 Jimmy Fallon Makes Donation to Immigrant Legal Aid Group in Donald Trump’s Name After the President Taunts Him on Twitter TV Posted 06.25.2018 tragedy & triumph South Carolina Man Dies After Plunging 150 Feet While Trying to Rescue Dog from Waterfall Human Interest Posted 06.25.2018 Exclusive Inside a Mother and Son's Reunion After Being Torn Apart at U.S. Border: ‘He Was Scared and All Alone’ Politics Posted 06.25.2018 Toddler Breaks $132,000 Statue at Community Center — Now the Family Is Receiving Death Threats Human Interest Posted 06.25.2018 people pets Poll: Dog Owners Would Give Up Vacation Days for Pet-Friendly Offices Dogs Posted 06.22.2018 WATCH: The Terrifying Moment Two Rhinos Nearly Ram a Safari Truck Full of Tourists Wild Animals Posted 06.25.2018 Just for Kicks, Kangaroo Goalkeeper Shows Off Their Moves During Australian Soccer Match Wild Animals Posted 06.25.2018 in case you missed it Crew Gaines: The Meaning Behind Chip and Joanna's New Baby Boy's Name Babies Posted 06.24.2018 The Bachelorette Contestants' Biggest Off-Screen Controversies TV Posted 06.25.2018 Ice Cream! Meghan Markle! Tim & Faith! 100 Reasons to Love America This Year Human Interest Posted 06.25.2018 4 Things You’ll Learn About the Murderous Nation of Yahweh on People Magazine Investigates: Cults Darren Aronofsky Reflects on the Irony of Filming Death Ritual with Anthony Bourdain for Parts Unknown Finale Wells Adams Supports Sarah Hyland After Hospitalization: 'Coming Home Soon Baby!' Anne Hathaway and Mindy Kaling Toast to Ocean's 8 Crossing $100 Million at Box Office: 'Sequel Much' Don't Miss a Moment Get 4 FREE Issues of PEOPLE Magazine GET IT NOW Stay in the Know Subscribe to PEOPLE’s newsletters so you never miss out on a must-read story Sign up Now Subscribe GIVE A GIFT All products featured were editorially selected. PEOPLE.com may receive a percentage of sales for items purchased from these links. © 2017 Time Inc. All Rights Reserved. Use of this site constitutes acceptance of our Terms of Use and Privacy Policy (Your California Privacy Rights). | EU Data Subject Requests Category:Articles